The Revelations of Diabolique Detourne
by lar-ton
Summary: Jack and Sally are about to start their new perfect life together, until an old, once forgotten face, shows up uninvited to the wedding...
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise over the Tango factory A/N: This, I am proud to say, our first NBC fan fic. It's set a few short weeks after the film, and holds new characters, shock revelations and a few teary bits! Please enjoy and review!

Raging Tree Trunk A/N: howdy folks! Yes I know its story and we really should be finishing off previous commitments coughstaccatocough but we just couldn't help ourselves since it nearly IS Xmas!!!!!! And this story is soooo cute and mwah and gooey and stuff I especially could not help but want to spread the joy. So here it is. The first chapter of 'The Revelations of Diabolique Detourne'

P.S It has been brought to our attention byMia. M. Turner that the Doctors name is not Beetlestine (as thought by me) but Finklestine. We wish to say SORRY, for mucking that up, as we didn't really catch the name in the film, so did some rough 'well it sounds like' guessing. Thanks for pointing that out with us, and cheers for your review! And also Big Thanks to ladybirdbuzz1 for her lovely review! Thanks to both of you!

As black, relentless rain thrashed down on Halloween town, most of it inhabitants were in their homes, waiting for it to stop, except one. Jack, his long lean figure gliding through the dark and dingy streets like a shadow, stopped only to wipe the drizzle of his bone white face. From the darkness of the sodden streets he could see a light from the tower of Dr. Finklestine's home, he grinned, and raced towards it, hardly caring about the rain.

He quickly climbed up the gray stone, before reaching his goal. Sally's bedroom window. He gazed through the misty glass, and felt a non-existent heart flutter as he watched her potter about her bedroom; he shifted his weight to get comfy, but lost his footing on the slippery stones, and began to plummet to the ground. He managed to grab onto the ledge with his, long bony fingers, and clung on for dear death. Sally startled by the noise, raced to her bedroom window. At first she could only see the icy cold sheets of rain, but then she spotted the face of Jack, hovering outside her window.

"Oh my" she muttered to no one in particular as she quickly opened the window, and tugging Jack inside.

"What were you doing out there?" she demanded, wiping his face.

"Watching you" came the reply, as Jack swept Sally off her feet and into his stick thin arms, she giggled, before covering her mouth,

"The Dr. will hear us," she whispered.

"Let him hear us" breathed Jack; drawing Sally in closer, for a moment she succumbed to his embrace, before something in her head clicked.

"What are you going here?" she gasped, pulling away "you know it's bad luck to see the bride the night before you wed!"

Jack smiled, "I've found you, and that's the biggest piece of luck in the world"

Sally blushed, "that's all very sweet, but you'd better get out of here quick before you mess up my wedding plans" she sighed, shooing him towards the window.

"Okay, okay," laughed Jack, clambering onto the window ledge, "Farewell my sweet" he joked, before sliding gracefully down the side of the tower. Sally pretended to be mad at him as he waved up to her.

"Go on" she giggled "shoo!" After watching him disappear into the dead of night. "I love you," she whispered, before tearing her self away from the window, to check her spider silk wedding dress for the thousandth time that night.

Jack said she could have anything she wanted for her special day, he could have hired the most famous and expensive designers to create her dream dress, but she refused saying she'd much rather walk down the aisle in something she'd done. So from the moment the date was set, she slaved over her sowing machine, and created her perfect wedding dress. Unlike the conventional black dress that was the norm for females in Halloween town, Sally had made a snow white wedding dress, adorned with tiny jack o' lanterns, and bats of various sizes. It clung to her delicate frame before fanning out at her feet, to finish the outfit off, was a long silk veil.

Sally smiled to herself as she traced her fingers across the smooth fabric of her dress; she jumped as he door was flung open,

"Sally" came the Doctors voice, "who were you talking to?" he asked, fixing her with an inquisitive stare,

"No one" she lied, averting her gaze. She hated lying, for years she'd fibbed about her true feelings for Jack, and know that they were to get married, it meant her lying days where over.

"I heard voices?" persisted the Doctor, coming towards here, still wearing his stare.

"I was…checking things for tomorrow" said Sally, quickly pointing to her dress.

The Doctor's expression softened "you must be excited my young dear, going to be married to such a fine, upstanding gentleman like Jack"

"Then why won't you let him in the house to see me?" she asked, turning her head to one side, and giving the doctor her most innocent gaze.

"My petal, you have been so busy recently with your plans, and your dress, that having Jack waltzing in every few minutes would have distracted you, it was for you own good" sighed the Doctor, patting Sally's cloth hand with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Sally blushed, a sneaked a quick glance at the window, hoping Jack had had the common sense to go home, rather then climb back up to talk to her. "Now" said Doctor Finklestine, in his usual harsh voice "get some rest, it's a big day tomorrow"

"I will," said Sally, giving him a smile.

And without another word, he'd gone, closing the door behind him.

Sally waited till the hum of his electric wheelchair had disappeared before running to the window. Across the roofs of the Halloween town, she could see Jack's bedroom light on, familiar warmth spread through her body, and her smile stretched across her face. She somehow walked away from watching her beloved, and said to her self "I'd better check my dress one more time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lar-ton's A/N: Hands up. We're so we've not been updating this story for…well more than ages. We've been very busy and will try to update as frequently as possible. In the mean time we hope you enjoy the story. :D  
Lar-ton

* * *

The dimly lit town hall was packed with people, all eagerly awaiting the wedding of Halloween Towns favourite couple. The Mayor stood in proud of place at the podium, wearing his 'happy face'. 

Jack stood near the stage, paler then usual, drumming his pencil like fingers against his legs. He coughed nervously, and straightened his bats wing tie.

"Not got the 'jitters' have you my boy?" asked the Mayor, noticing his unease.

"No." Jack lied quickly. Next to him Lock and Barrel were squabbling.

After Oogie Boogie had gone, they, along with Shock of course, we're left alone, defenceless and with a town full of angry people baying for their blood, and craving for revenge after years of having eggs hurled at their houses. Without Oogie to scare them, the 'trick or treaters' were forced to say sorry, and beg for forgiveness. After being made to do odd jobs about the town, Lock, Shock and Barrel were finally forgiven and, God only knows, liked.

"What are you two arguing about?" snapped Jack, glaring down at the two boys, who for the occasion had abandoned their costumes and had donned smart suits.

Lock gave Barrel a vicious shove, sending him into the black lily flower arrangements before answering Jack.

"We're arguing about who gets to give you the ring" he scowled. "I should do it, I'm bigger!"

"No way!" yelled Barrel, pulling lily petals out of his spider like hair "I'm cuter, I should do it!"

"That's not a good reason," said Lock, poking him in the chest.

"Is!" retorted Barrel, returning the poke,

"IS NOT," screamed Lock, punching him.

A scuffle broke out; Lock and Barrel were rolling about on the floor, yelling at each other. Jack rolled his eyes towards heaven and groaned, before grabbing the two boys by the scruff of the neck and hoisting them to eye level.

"One of you can give me the ring" said Jack forcefully "and the other can make the speak, does that sound fair?"

"Yes" chorused the boys,

"I'll do the speech" announced Lock proudly.

"No way" wailed Barrel; kicking Lock hard on the shins "_I'm_ doing the speech!"

"You said you were doing the ring," said Lock, "so that's what you'll do" he then stuck his tongue out and waggled it at Barrel.

"I don't wanna do the ring" scowled his counterpart.

"You did 3 minutes ago"

"That's because I didn't know I could do a speech!"

Jack watched them frowning, but secretly was amused by their petty arguments and marvelled at how Lock and Barrel could turn anything (and everything) into an argument.

He dropped the boys to the floor, halting their squabbles and to their horror and delight pulled out his shiny black eye. They recoiled slightly as it was held in front of them.

"The one who chooses the eye gives me the ring, the one who doesn't does the speech. Agreed?"

"Agreed" the replied excitedly.

Jack pulled both hands behind his back, and moved the eye from one hand to the other before holding them clasped in front of Lock and Barrel.

"Lock first, as he's the oldest!"

Lock smirked at the glowering Barrel and jabbed his finger towards Jack's left hand, which he opened the reveal nothing, meaning the eye was in his right.

"Lock, you will do the speech, Barrel you give me the ring. Happy?"

"No" came the sullen reply.

"Tough" said Jack, popping his eye back in with a sickening squelch.

At that moment the music started, a haunting, drawn out melody that wandered through the church like a lost spirit.

The wedding was about to begin!

A death like hush fell over the guests as the doors opened, allowing a shaft of bright sun light to float in.

From the sunlight, like something out of a dream, walked Sally.

For Jack it felt like every breath in his body had been torn out of his chest, he felt the same sense of longing ache in his bones as it did every time he spotted Sally, only this time, it had intensified.

She seemed to glide down the aisle as a proud Dr. Finklestine wheeled beside her. For what seemed like an eternity Sally moved towards Jack, even beneath her snow-white vial, he could see her wide, beaming smile and tears of complete joy. Jack smiled at her as she took her place by the alter.

"Dearly beloved" cried the Mayor "we are gathered here to do to celebrate the marriage of Jack Skelington, the Pumpkin King and Sally.er…er Finklestine.

The guests roared and clapped their approval, until the Mayor raised his hand to silence them.

"Now, before we proceed with the ceremony, are there any persons here present who has any reason why these two, may not be wed. Speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

A few of the guests chuckled.

The mayor went to open his mouth when an unknown voice spoke up from the back of the hall.

"I object to this wedding"

A collective gasp rippled through the hall, accomnied by the clicking of the Mayor, as he turned his head to his 'unhappy face'.

"I demand to know why" he screamed, nearly toppling over through anger.

"The groom is already married" came the voice, it seemed to purr with happiness as if it relished the fact it was the barer of bad news.

"To whom?" insisted the Mayor, staring from Jack to the shadows where the voice lay.

There was a pause, the tenants of Halloween town were on their feet, waiting in baited breath for Jack's unknown wife.

"Me!"

From the shadows, like a snake from a hole, came a woman.

The guests gasped, not at what she had to do with Jack, but at the way she looked. She was tall, so she towered over most of the females in the room, her long, black hair that was as dark as a moonless night fell to the floor like a shroud, underneath her netted hat that perched precariously on her head, were cold, deadly eyes.

She strutted down the aisle with surprising gracefulness as she was in 8-inch stilettos that merely added to her inhuman height. She wore a tight fitted bodice, that traced her curves as easily as smoke would twirl in the air, and a short skirt, that showed a great deal of her long, lean yet shapely legs.

As she walked towards Jack and Sally, who had remained frozen since the objection was shouted, the guest seemed to shrink away from her, as if sensing her powerful and evil nature.

"Jack and I" she said, fixing him with a cold stare "were married years ago, and-" she paused and let out a harsh laugh, "we were never divorced"

Jack shook his head as words failed him, it seemed as though he'd slipped into a nightmare, only Sally wrenching her hand free of his brought him back to reality.

"Sally" he said, "Please, it's not true…" He turned to face her, and something inside him died.

Her eyes were dull, lifeless and bore into his soul, her delicate cloth features were drenched in tears and she was shaking through sorrow. She gave Jack a fleeting look, before running from the hall, sobbing uncontroably, pausing only to drop her bouquet of black lilies.

Jack made to run after her, but Doctor Finklestines voice echoed towards him

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, and suffering for the poor girl. Leave her be…"

So he stayed still, eyes fixed on the door that his one and only love had ran through.

He barely noticed the guests leaving, muttering darkly amongst themselves, no doubt about the events of the service.

The town hall seemed grave and cold compared to what it was several minutes ago.

For Jack, it was if the wall were closing in on him, suffocating him, caging him, forever. An anxious pull at his jacket finally made him lower his gaze. It was Lock, looking very vexed; he was still tugging at Jack's wedding jacket, even though he'd got his undivided attention.

"What is it, Lock?"

"Do I still get to do the speech?"


End file.
